


Fellowship

by Joyful



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: glee_kink_meme, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyful/pseuds/Joyful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artie, Mike and Sam have a threesome.  Sam gets DP'd.  Boys have orgasms.  PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fellowship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theauthor2010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/gifts).



It started with nerdy guys nights at Artie's house. Mike and Sam came over to Artie's house quite regularly, for video games and sci-fi movies, usually whenever the girls had girls' nights. Originally Finn and Puck came over too, but after a while they declared that the other three were too nerdy, so the two of them took to hanging out at Pucks house with illicit alcohol while Sam, Mike and Artie continued to watch Sy-Fy and play Resident Evil. The more their girlfriends spent time together, the more they spent time together. Eventually Sam, Mike and Artie all became really good friends, out of a lack of anyone else to talk to about anything. Mike stopped being so shy, Sam stopped being so quiet, and Artie stopped pretending he was tougher than he was.

“Sam,” Mike said one evening after they had spent three hours killing each other repeatedly in Halo 3. “You're bisexual, right?”

“Yeah,” Sam agreed. He had come out to his buddies a couple of months ago, after the third time he and Quinn had broken up, and he had briefly gotten back together with an ex-boyfriend from Toledo.

“Have you ever had sex with another guy?” Mike asked. The three of them were sitting on Artie's bed, and Sam was suddenly aware of how physically close they were to each other. He knew that Mike and Artie were his friends, but he couldn't shake to fear that they were going to beat him up or something.

“Yeah,” Sam said.

“A lot?” Artie asked.

“Not, like, Puckerman or Santana levels of sex or anything, but I've been with three guys. Two ex-boyfriends and a random hookup at a party.”

The other boys nodded. Sam had more experience than either of them, but not a massive amount more. They both knew that apart from Quinn and Santana Sam's experience with girls was non-existent. They'd had that conversation, about girls and sex, a few weeks ago. They often talked about sex during their geek-out nights. They talked about their girlfriends some, but mostly their conversations involved whether Lara Croft is hotter than Jill from Resident Evil, or if they'd rather bang Zoe Saldana in _Avatar, Pirates of the Caribbean,_ or _Star Trek_. (Mike picks Anamaria, Artie picks Uhura and Sam picks Neytiri hands down, every time. He's never told his boys, though, that he'd rather have Jake Sully). But this is the first time Sam's attraction to guys has really come up in conversation.

“So, what's it like?” Artie asks. “Sex with a guy?”

“It's not really that different than sex with a girl. I mean, you use your hands and mouth, the same way you would with a girl, although the blowjobs are usually better,” Sam said.

“Really?” Mike asked, intrigued.

“Yeah. Guys know what guys like. My ex, Clay, oh my God. That boy had a mouth on him that would put Santana to shame. Guy knew how to suck cock.” Sam blushed as he realized what he'd just said in front of his bros, but he's also slightly embarrassed because the memory of Clay's mouth on his cock had caused the normal reaction, and Sam was half hard already. “Sorry, you guys don't want to know about that.”

“We wouldn't have asked if we didn't want to know,” Artie said.

“What about, you know, the other stuff?” Mike asked.

“You mean anal?” Sam asked awkwardly, and his friends nodded.

“Brittany likes it,”Artie said. “I was, like, hesitant at first, 'cause I didn't want to hurt her, but it was pretty awesome. She wants us to try it the other way, with a strap-on, but I'm not sure how I feel about that.”

“It can be pretty awesome,” Sam said. “I mean, don't get me wrong, the first time hurt like hell, and I almost talked myself out of ever trying it again. But with a little practice, I got better at it. I really like it now.”

“So, you're the 'catcher'?” Mike asked.

“Yeah,” Sam said, blushing.

What Mike intended to say was, “Wow. That's interesting. I'd have expected you to be the 'pitcher' 'cause you're so buff.” That was what Mike meant to say. What Mike actually said was, “That's hot.” He turned bright red with embarrassment. “I mean; I didn't mean to say that.”

“You're right though,” Artie said. He'd been leaning back on his bed, and he reached up for the bar that hung from his ceiling and pulled himself upright. “It's hot. I have to admit, the longer I'm with Brittany, the less I start thinking in terms of gay or straight, male or female. She talks about sex from a completely different perspective than I used to have. So, I'll confess, all this talk, kinda turns me on.”

“Me too,” Sam agreed.

“Have you ever had a threesome?” Mike asked Sam.

“No. Have you?” Sam asked his buds. Surprisingly, they both nodded.

“Let me guess, Santana and Brittany?” Sam asked.

“They got me sophomore year, before I joined glee club,” Mike said.

“A couple of months ago for me,” Artie said.

“Do you want to?” Mike asked Sam.

Sam looked between Mike and Artie.

“The three of us? Now?” Sam asked. The very idea of it sends him from half hard to full bone. Both boys nodded in agreement..

“I'm up for it,” Artie says, then looked at his crotch. “Both metaphorically and literally it seems.”

“What about your girlfriends?” Sam asked. “I mean, I know I'm single right now, but you guys aren't. I don't want to break up your relationships just because I have a desire to get fucked.”

Within seconds, both guys had their phones out and were texting their girlfriends for permission to have sex with their buddies. It didn't take long before their phones buzzed and they got their answers.

“Brittany wishes us good luck,” Artie said, grinning. “She says 'Have fun!'”

“Tina wants pictures,” Mike said.

Sam is suddenly aware that he's between his two best friends, in a bedroom, in a house with no parents, and they've just agreed to a threesome.

“Mike can you double check the door is locked, just in case?” Artie asked.

“Sure,” Mike grinned.

“Just to be clear, you guys aren't going to wait until I'm naked, then beat the shit out of me and claim gay panic, right?” Sam asked.

“Absolutely not,” Artie said.

“Okay then,” Sam said, scootching closer to Artie and leaning over to kiss his friend. Artie welcomed Sam's mouth on his own, parting his lips and allowing Sam's tongue into his mouth. Artie's definitely a talented kisser, both Tina and Brittany giving him lots of practice. They made out for a while, and Mike rejoined them. Sam felt the weight on the bed shift as Mike sat behind him, lightly running Sam's back over his t-shirt. Sam moans into Artie's mouth, before breaking the kiss.

“Okay, definitely seeing the benefits to this whole 'bi' thing,” Artie commented. Sam started to unbutton Artie's shirt.

“I've got it,” Artie said, and he starts to take off his own clothes.

“How does this work for you?” Sam asked, pulling off his own t-shirt. Sam was distracted, because Mike was there suddenly, sucking on the pulse point, and Sam moved into the contact, it felt so good.

“I have sensation and control to about here,” Artie said, running his finger in a line across his body right above his hips. “My cock works, though it usually takes a little extra sensation to get me off, and I can wiggle my hips a little, but my legs are dead weight. Sex works best for me if I'm on my back and the other person is on top, although sitting up works too. I just can't be on top. I tried once with Brittany and it was horribly uncomfortable. Everything's likely to be a little awkward at first, but we should get the hang of things eventually.”

“Good to know. And sex is usually awkward,” Sam pointed out before turning to capture Mike's mouth in a kiss. Mike was a more hesitant kisser than Artie, but there seemed to be more passion there. Within minutes Mike and Sam were ravaging each other's mouths, fumbling at clothes, trying to get each other naked.

“I'm gonna last about ten seconds at this point,” Sam said, pulling away from Mike to pull off his own boxers. He and Mike were both naked, and when they looked back at the bed again, Artie was also naked, leaning back on his pillows with his cock at attention.

“It's a good thing we're seventeen-year-old boys then,” Artie observed. “Getting hard again isn't usually a problem.”

“Good point,” Mike said. Sam turned to face him then and saw the sexy Asian man standing there in all his glory, his cock hard, his muscles taut with a light sheen of sweat and Sam had never wanted to jump his friend so much. He saw Mike's nipple there, about the size of nickles, and couldn't resist them. Sam lowered his head to Mike's nipple, taking it in his mouth, flicking his fingers across the other one at the same time. Mike moaned in response. Sam kissed his way down Mike's body before taking Mike's cock in his mouth.

“Come over here,” Artie asked the two boys, and Sam pulled off Mike's cock long enough to join Artie on the bed. It was only a full-sized mattress, not a queen, but the three boys were all slender enough that they fit on the bed pretty well. Mike sat on the edge of the bed while Sam knelt on the floor, working over Mike's cock with his tongue. Artie rolled himself onto his side and started rubbing Mike's back gently while Sam sucked him, ever-so-lightly scraping his nails across Mike's smooth back. Artie saw a couple of scratches on Mike's back that were half healed, and grinned because he remembered Tina leaving those same scratches on his back once upon a time.

Mike moaned at being touched. Mike had grown up in a family that wasn't very physically affectionate, and learned, as he became sexually active, that touch—especially what Artie was doing to his back—was a huge turn-on for him. Sam swirled his tongue around the tip of Mike's cock then sucked about three inches into his mouth, sucked hard. He rolled Mike's balls in his hand, and Mike groaned loudly.

“Gonna—” Mike started to say, before shooting into Sam's mouth. Mike's head lolled back as he leaned back onto Artie's hands while he came. Sam swallowed the fluid hungrily, continuing to sick and suck at Mike's cock as it softened in Sam's mouth, before slipping out with a soft pop.

“Holy shit you're good at that,” Mike said quietly.

“What can I say?” Sam asked, his voice husky. “I really like cock. I'd probably be completely gay if I didn't like boobs just as much.”

“I'd like to try it,” Artie said. “Sam, if you stand at the edge of the bed, it would work, since I can't really get on my knees. Or you could straddle my face, which is what Brittany does.”

“We'll try it that way,” Sam said. Artie rolled back onto his back ad Sam climbed onto the bed, putting his knees on either side of Artie's head.

“Hey Artie, do you have any lube or condoms?” Mike asked.

“Both. Bedside table, top drawer, in the back,” Artie said, before opening his mouth and taking the tip of Sam's dick in his mouth. Artie had never given a blowjob before, but he had a lot of experience eating Brittany out, and a talented tongue, which he ran around the tip of Sam's cock. He pressed the tip of his tongue into the slit, satisfied when Sam let out a loud moan. Meanwhile, Mike located Artie's lube and slipped behind the pair on the bed. He lubed up his fingers and pressed one against Sam's entrance.

“Oh God! Yes! Please Mike!” Sam cried out as Mike's finger slipped into his hole, slowly. Artie continued to work over Sam's Cock as Mike worked his index finger completely inside of Sam, then slowly started to fuck him on it. “Oh God, gonna come!” Sam exclaimed, and Artie was able to move his head back enough that only the tip was in his mouth as Sam came into it. After Sam came he moved off of Artie, Mike's hand slipping away.

“Please, fuck me. Both of you. I want you both to fuck me,” Sam said.

“Well, let's finish working you open first,” Mike said. “Lie on your stomach on the bed, so I can stretch you.”

“Okay,” Sam said, although he knew from personal experience that the best way to do this was for him to tuck his knees under him, slightly apart, and lie in a ball on the bed, his ass in the air. Mike poured more lube onto his fingers before pressing two against Sam's hole, and pushing them inside slowly. Artie sat upright again, and used the bar hanging above his bed to move closer to the other two. He rubbed Sam's back while Mike fingered his ass. It was clear Artie was a very tactile person, and he just loved touching people.

“Yep. Definitely bi,” Artie concluded before leaning over to kiss Sam's neck, still rubbing the blond's back.

“Me too, I think it's safe to say,” Mike said. “Because I'm already hard again just at the mere idea of fucking you, Sam.”

“If you stretch me wide enough,” Sam said, “We could try something I've always wanted to try. Both of you in me at the same time.”

“How would we even do that?” Artie asked, then went back to kissing Sam's neck agan, working the skin into a hickey.

“I figured it out. If Artie lays on his back, and I ride him, facing him, Mike, you should be able to fuck me from behind. We're both pretty flexible.”

“Fuck. I think that's the hottest thing ever,” Artie said.

“Agreed,” Mike said, ever so slowly working a third finger into Sam. He brushed against Sam's prostate, and Sam moaned loudly.

“Did Mike find you happy spot?” Artie teased. Slipping a hand under Sam to pinch his nipple.

“Hell yes.”

“You know, now that we're all pretty firmly in the bi column,” Mike said, “This totally increases the number of people to fantasize about.”

“Which member of the Fellowship would you mist want to have sex with?” Artie asked.

“Legolas,” Mike answered.

“Aragorn,” Sam said. “Or Boromir. Hell, both of them at the same time if I could manage it.” He moaned loudly as Mike fit a fourth finger inside.

“Is this enough?” Mike asked. “Because I fairly certain with enough lube I can fit my whole hand inside you, baby.”

“Oh God, yes, please, fist me, Mike,” Sam babbled. Mike added more lube and slowly, painstakingly, worked his entire hand into Sam. He found the blonde's prostate and stroked it.

“You ready to be fucked?” Mike asked.

“Yes,” Sam said. “Oh God yes.”

“Artie, you didn't say which member of the Fellowship you wanted.”

“Frodo,” Artie said, before grinning. “He wouldn't tower over me. If you're going to ride me, I need a condom.”

Mike removed his hand from Sam, and pulled out two condoms from Artie's stash. He handed one to Sam who fisted Artie's cock a couple of times, working it to full hardness before rolling the condom, as Mike put the condom on himself. Artie positioned himself on the bed properly, the Sam straddled him. Slowly, Sam lowered himself onto Artie's cock. He was a little sore from being stretched out so completely by Mike's hand, but still felt full of Artie's cock. It felt so good. He raised himself up again, then lowered down again, fucking himself on Artie.

“Oh yeah, Sam, ride me, Babe,” Artie encouraged, and Sam did, fucking himself on Artie's dick about four more times until he sunk down low, leaning over to catch's Artie's mouth in a kiss. Artie kissed Sam back eagerly, feeling Sam's hard cock press against his belly. He felt, more than heard, Sam moan into his mouth as he realized there was something new pressing against his cock, still enveloped in Sam's tight heat. Mike's pressing two fingers in with Artie's cock, opening Sam even further.

“Yes! Mike, please, put your cock in me. I want you both in me, please,” Sam begged. The bed shifted as Mike moved into position, and, achingly slow, slid his cock into Sam along side Artie's. It seemed to take forever, but eventually Sam had two cock's inside him fully.

“Oh God,” Sam moaned, and he was practically crying it felt so good. “I've never felt so amazingly full. I could die happy, right here and now.”

Mike kissed the back of Sam's neck, and Sam bent lower to kiss Artie again, biting lightly at Artie's lip. The movement affected all three of them, tied together in this intense way.

“I'm going to start moving now,” Mike said.

“Okay,” Sam said, as if he were unsure of his own voice. It took a few minutes, but they eventually found a good rhythm, and because Mike had already come once, and Artie needed more stimulation than the average guy, they were able to last for quite a while. Eventually the rhythm fell so that Mike was hitting Sam's prostate on every stroke. Sam was moaning so loudly he was crying in pleasure. Artie was pinching his nipples and Sam felt like he was in heaven from all the stimulation. Sam's whole body felt like it was riding the line between pleasure and pain, and he'd never felt so good before in his life. Sam's cock received friction between his and Artie's bellies, and before long Sam came hard, hot white fluid splashing between him and Artie, some of it hitting Artie's chin. Sam's hole holes reflexively, and it was enough to push Mike and Artie over the edge, as they came at the same time. Mike slipped out of Sam, and Sam moved off of Artie, but instead of getting off the bed and cleaning up, Mike and Sam curled up next to Artie on the bed.

“Okay, so no offense to my girlfriend, who I totally love, but that was possibly the best sex I've ever had,” Mike said.

“Speaking of your girlfriend, “ Artie said, grabbing his phone off the bedside table. “We owe her a picture.” The three naked boys snuggled tight together, and Artie the phone away from them, pressing the camera button about three times to make sure the pictures took. “Nice.”:

He showed the picture to both Sam and Mike, who grinned sleepily. Then he attached the picture to a text message and sent it to both Tina and Brittany.

“You know,” Artie said slowly. “If Brittany and Tina like the picture, we could get a proper orgy out of this.”

“And the situation keeps looking up,” Sam said, yawning. “I know we should clean up, but I'm too tired.”

“Let's just lay here for a while,” Mike said.

“Totally,” Artie said, rolling onto his side, and draping his right arm over Sam so that his hand rested on Mike's shoulder. Mike spooned against Sam from the other side, absentmindedly taking Artie's hand in his own. “So, do you think Tina and Brittany could take out Lara and Jill?”

*End*


End file.
